The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea
Disney and Sega's movie spoof and animal style of 2000 Disney sequel film, "The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea". Cast *Ariel - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Baby Melody - Polly Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina) *Eric - Mighty Mouse (Mighty Mouse) *Grimsby - Paddington Bear *Captain of the Ship - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Sailor 1 - Timon (The Lion King) *Sailor 2 - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Trumpeters - Donald Duck (Disney) *Drummers - Goofy (Disney) *Max - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Sebastian - Count Duckula *Scuttle - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *King Triton - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Carlotta - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Ariel's Sisters - Giselle (Tale of Tooth Fairies), Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of Nimh), Miss Bianca (The Rescuers), Tanya (An American Tail), Fawn Deer (Raw Toonage), Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Morgana - Magica De Spell (DuckTales) *Cloak and Dagger -''' Scar and Shere Khan (The Lion King and The Jungle Book)''' *Undertow (Regular Size) - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Undertow (Small Size) - Dr. Von Goosewing (Count Duckula) *Flounder (Young) - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) *Chef Louis - Danger Mouse *Young Melody- Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Undertow's Various Transformations - Metlar (Inhumanoids), Bear (The Fox and the Hound), The Great Animal (The Swan Princess), Perfect Chaos (Sonic Adventure) *Waiter who passes by Melody - Knuckles the Echinda (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Blonde-haired Girl in Orange dress - Cream the Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Chubby Boy in Blue suit - Koda (Brother Bear) *Skinny Boy in Green suit - Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Music Orchestra - Wally Walrus' Orchestra (Kiddie Koncert) *Waltzing Children - Spunky (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers), Kitty Kuddles (Kitty Cornered), Li'l Bee, Gnatty and Baby Bug (Thumbelina), etc *Handsome Boy - Timmy (The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Music Conductor - Wally Walrus (Kiddie Koncert) *Mother Penguin - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Baby Penguin - Robin the Frog (The Muppets) *5 Male Penguins - The Great Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Beaver, Rowlf the Dog and Sam the Eagle (The Muppets) *Tip - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Dash - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *Adult Flounder - Blackie the Lamb (Noveltoons) *Flounder's Kids - Bo Peep's Sheep (Toy Story), Two Little Lambs (Oswarld the Lucky Rabbit), Sheep (Sheep Wolf), Cardigan (Charlotte's Web 2) *Blonde-haired Merboy - Kit Cloudkicker (TaleSpin) *Brown-haired Mergirl - Molly Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Black-haired Merboy - Young Thumper (Bambi) *Harold the Seahorse - Drutt (The Trap Door) *King Triton's Guards - Various "An American Tail" and "The Secret of Nimh" mices Scenes *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 1 - Opening/"Down to the Sea" *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 2 - A Magic Locket/Magica De Spell *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 3 - Fearing Magica De Spell/Losing the Locket *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 4 - Twelve Years Later *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 5 - Magica De Spell and Dr. Von Goosewing's Confrontation *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 6 - Olivia Bonds the Locket/Almost a Delay *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 7 - Anxious Moments *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 8 - A Not-So-Perfect Party *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 9 - A Peek into the Past *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 10 - In Search of the Truth *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 11 - Duckula tells Pearl About Olivia *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea part 12 -Olivia Meets Magica De Spell *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea part 13 - "For a Moment"/Magica's Diabolical Deception *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 14 - Meet Blu and Horton *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 15 - Old Friends *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 16 - Taking the Trident *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 17 - Olivia's Big Mistake *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 18 - Showdown With the Mighty Magica De Spell *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 19 - A Most Precious Gift ("Can You Feel The Love Tonight (Elton John Version") *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 20 - End Credits ("Part of Your World") Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Disney and Sega Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies